


Our sin will last as long as this fragile light [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Boys Kissing, Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Our sin will last as long as this fragile light [fanart]

When I've made this fanart I had in mind a scene that will pass in a dark castle. Charles is a young lord that his father did not allow to leave the property I do not know for what reason. He is seduced by Erik an adventurer / archeologist . They meet at a dinner where Erik came to speak about one of his exciting journeys. Charles is fascinated by Erik stories. They meet again and a beautiful love story emerges , full of forbidden and stolen kisses. I 'd really like to read a fanfiction about this prompt !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150209081848312280.jpg)


End file.
